The present invention relates to a self-cleaning hygienic-sanitary system for public use.
As is known, conventional public use hygienic-sanitary systems usually comprise automatic cleaning devices for cleaning the hygienic bowl.
A prior such cleaning device comprises a washing and drying cabinet arranged on the rear of and above the ceramics material bowl. This cleaning device comprises two plates mounted on an articulated support, which alternatively drives the plates to an operating position and a washing and drying position within the cabinet.
For replacing said plates in the above mentioned cleaning device, it is necessary to open and close a partition element, remove the used plate and locate to a set position a cleaned plate.
Accordingly, this device requires a very complex operating mechanism, which is very expensive construction-wise and, moreover, easily susceptible to failures.
The operation of this prior device is merely limited to a washing of the seating plate, without cleaning the affected portions of the hygienic bowl and floor upon which the bowl is installed.
Moreover, the device can be easily tampered by ill intentioned persons.
Another prior cleaning system comprises an annular plate or seating plank, which can turn through 360.degree. about the rotary axis thereof, so as to cause its surface to be displaced under a radially extending washing and drying device arranged on the rear of the bowl and seating plank or plate. The hygienic bowl, in particular, is washed by using a conventional water tank.
This second device, in addition to having a rather complex configuration, presents moreover the drawback of a very slow operation.
In fact, the radial device does not allow to simultaneously clean all the seating plate or plank, but only a small portion thereof.
In order to provide a satisfactory washing and drying operation, the rotary speed of the seating plate or plank must be very low and, accordingly, it will require a comparatively long time between two subsequent uses. Moreover, the rotary system prevents the seating plate from being tilted and it, being subjected to a comparatively high stress, will be quickly put out of service because of frequent failures.
In addition, this type of device is not designed for washing all of the parts of the hygienic bowl.
This prior system can be easily tampered by ill-intentioned persons.